As is known, beverage containers such as cans and paper-cups of various sizes are commonly used, and they may vary in diameter substantially. Therefore, it is desirable that beverage container holders for vehicles are easily adjustable so as to suitably receive and support such beverage containers of various sizes.
Japanese utility model publication No. 3-31621 discloses one example of such adjustable beverage container holders in which a box-like member defining a compartment having an open top in the center console of the vehicle is equipped with a slidable member which extends across a rectangular-shaped opening of the compartment and which is slidable along a pair of opposing edges of the rectangular opening such that the opening size can be adjustable by changing the position of the slidable member depending on the size (or diameter) of the beverage container to be held therein. In this beverage container holder, it is required to adjust the position of the slidable member every time a beverage container of a different size is desired to be held in the container holder. However, the adjusting operation of the slidable member is not as easy and smooth as is desired. Further, when required to hold two beverage containers, the conventional beverage container holder must have two slidable members which require separate adjusting operations.